


you're soft, i'm hard, and we can work it out

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Frottage, M/M, Praise, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal likes taking Newt out for big dinners. Newt is initially not too pleased with the results, but he's changing his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're soft, i'm hard, and we can work it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pumpkinfrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinfrost/gifts).



It turns out Hannibal owns a number of restaurants in Hong Kong- a pretty large number, in fact, and nearly all of them upscale with menus full of more delicious food than Newt’s had in _years_. He’s been living off the food in PPDC mess halls and whatever junk he can get his hands on. And now he’s got _real_ food, real food that tastes better than anything he’s had in ages.

“Go on,” Hannibal says every time. “Order whatever the hell you like.”

Hannibal takes him out to dinner almost every night, or orders in, and lets Newt eat as much as he likes. Hell, he grins when he watches Newt eat, which first made him nervous.

“What?” Newt had asked. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Hannibal had said. “I just appreciate a guy who likes good food.”

And it’s all been great. Newt gets to eat _fantastic_ food, work in a lab with all the kaiju parts he’d never got to touch before, and have sex with one of _the_ hottest men he’s ever met. He thinks it’s a pretty sweet deal.

Today, though- today, Newt’s getting dressed in the bathroom, and his jeans won’t fit.

“Come _on_ ,” he grumbles at them. They won’t go higher than halfway up his thighs, and even that’s painfully tight. “Why won’t you- fuck! Fuck it!”

He tugs the jeans off and kicks them to the side. Whatever, he’ll find another pair. Newt pulls his t-shirt on over his head and frowns at how tight it feels over his stomach. He rests a hand on his stomach, which seems to be protruding a lot more than it used to.

“Hang on,” he says. “Wait- shit, shit, shit-”

He tugs the shirt back off and stares at himself. His stomach is _definitely_ sagging more, and it seems a little wider, too. His tattoos are stretched in weird ways, the kaiju faces looking like they’re frowning. Newt squeezes the flesh of his stomach, and feels especially soft and pillowy.

“Fuck,” he mutters to himself. “Oh, _god_.”

 

ooo

 

Hannibal wakes up when he hears the bathroom door slam shut. He extends an arm and feels the other side of the bed- no Newt. He sighs and sits up, stretching. The kid’s probably in the shower. Hey, maybe Hannibal can join him.

Hannibal grins to himself at the thought as he walks up to the door and knocks. “Hey, kid- room for one more?”

“Go away!”

Hannibal frowns. That’s not like Newt. He’s never said no to shower sex. “Kid? You all right?”

“Leave me alone!”

He sounds like he’s been crying. That’s _definitely_ not like Newt. “Newt, babe, you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t- I don’t want you to see me!”

“What? Why? You dye your hair or somethin’?”

“I’m _fat_!”

Hannibal stares incredulously at the door, then sighs. “Aw, kid...open the door. Please?”

There’s a pause, then the lock clicks and the door slowly creaks open. Newt, clad only in his boxers, stands in the doorway, crossing his arms over his bare chest, like he’s trying to protect his decency.

_That_ went right on the window a long time ago, so Hannibal gently pushes his arms down and takes a good look at him.

He’s...definitely a lot heavier than he was when Hannibal first met him. Hannibal hadn’t really noticed until now. He’s always appreciated Newt’s softness, and clearly hadn’t paid much attention when more of it started showing up. Newt’s belly is bigger, now, and sags more. His thighs are thicker and his ass is a little more plump. That’s all true. It’s also true that he’s _gorgeous_.

It takes Hannibal a second to remember that Newt seems to be having trouble realizing that.

“All right,” Hannibal says. “You’ve got a little chub. So what?”

“So- so _what_?” Newt throws his arms open. “I’m- I’m _fat,_ man, and you’re not- you’re not gonna _want_ me anymore!”

“The hell? Why would that happen?”

“You-” Newt frowns. “You could have _anybody_. If- if I’m not attractive, then you’ll just throw me out and find somebody else. Right?”

Hannibal sighs and shakes his head. “Oh, kid. _Newt_.” He carefully puts his hands on Newt’s sides. “For one: chubby and hot ain’t mutually exclusive. Remember that, first of all. And for another thing...” He presses his hands into the softness around Newt’s belly and smiles at the low, pleased sound Newt makes. “I’m _never_ gonna throw you out. You’re mine, baby.”

“Yours?” Newt smiles hopefully at that. “Promise?”

“Promise. Besides- doesn’t matter to me how much you weigh, long as I can still do _this_.” He swings Newt up into his arms, grinning at the surprised squeak that comes out of the smaller man’s mouth. It’s a little trickier than it was at the beginning, sure, but he’s done this at least once a week since they got together. It’s like weight training, working from small to big.

Hannibal carries Newt back out to the bedroom and drops him onto their huge, soft bed. “Up for a wake-up call?” he asks.

Newt nods eagerly. “ _Hell_ yeah. Go for it, man.”

Hannibal chuckles and slides Newt’s boxers off his legs, tossing them over the side of the bed. Hannibal himself is dressed only in an old muscle shirt and boxers, and he strips out of them quickly. “Pretty boy,” he growls. “What’d I ever do to deserve a gorgeous little fucker like you?”

Newt blushes even as he grins. “Good question. You’re kind of a bastard.”

“You prick.” Hannibal straddles Newt’s hips and kisses him roughly. “You’re a bastard too,” he says, his lips scant centimeters from Newt’s. “So I guess we’re even.”

“Fair- fair point,” Newt says. He shivers happily beneath Hannibal, vibrating and giving off warmth.

Hannibal grasps Newt’s soft belly and kneads it. “Look at you,” he says. “Fuckin’ gorgeous. All this for me? Must be my birthday.”

Newt’s hips buck upwards and he flings his arms over Hannibal’s shoulders. “When _is_ your- your birthday, by the way?” Newt asks. Trying to be a smart-ass even when he’s hard and begging for attention. “You still haven’t told me, and I gotta get you a present, man.”

“I got a perfectly good present right here, right now,” he says. He travels downward so he can press a kiss to the lower part of Newt’s belly, which is especially soft and easy to squeeze. He smiles against Newt’s skin when he hears Newt groan. “Damn. I should’ve let you get dressed first. So I could unwrap you.”

Newt moans again and digs his fingers into Hannibal’s back. “Come up here and kiss me.”

Hannibal does, but leaves his hands on Newt’s stomach, massaging and pressing. He figures out which spots make Newt groan the loudest, which ones he likes the best, and devotes extra attention to those areas.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” he says, gripping Newt’s cock in his hand. He thumbs the precome leaking from the head and spreads it all over the length of his cock, then does the same for himself, to lessen the friction as he starts grinding them together.

Newt shouts and hooks his legs around Hannibal’s hips. He bucks forward, demanding more, and Hannibal gives it to him, pushing harder and faster.

Newt comes first, splattering all over his round, bare stomach, and Hannibal laps it up greedily, licking every inch clean. He does the same for his own release, and by the time he’s done, Newt looks about ready to give him anything he’s ever wanted.

“Feelin’ better now, kid?” Hannibal asks.

“Y-yeah.” Newt clears his throat and nods. “Yeah, I’m definitely feeling a _lot_ better. Um. About what, exactly?”

Hannibal laughs and kisses Newt’s cheek. “Nothin’, kid.” He gently squeezes Newt’s belly one more time and smiles when it earns him a pleased noise. “Nothin’ at all.”


End file.
